Forum:Wind Waker Island Names
There are a few islands that are improperly named. Their proper names are however redirects. Here is a list of islands with their article name and in game name. *Gale Island should be Gale Isle *Seven Star Island should be Seven-Star Isles *Mother & Child Island should be Mother & Child Isles *Northern Triangle Island should be Northern Triangle Isle *Ice Ring Island should be Ice Ring Isle *Spectacle Isle should be Spectacle Island This is the list so far and it will be updated if I find more. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you want me editing your bit, but Isle should be Spectacle Island. --'BassJapas' 14:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't catch that one because I figured any of the "Island" ones were unlikely to be named "Isle". --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::As did I, I caught it because of the Quest of Quotes. --'BassJapas' 14:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I did a quick scan of the rest of the island names and didn't see any others that were randomly "Isles". If I did miss something just post it below and I can check what it is in the game for sure. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hang on, do you mean in-game, guide or what? This is really no surprise, they're remnants of the unchecked days of when people didn't really do their research all that well and seemed to have done lots of edits based on memory, which isn't always the best way to do things. But in truth, whose is the blame? Our mistaken forebears, or our failure at having noticed before now? (Hopefully, you've not read my previous comment on the exact same subject, thus maximizing its effect now.) ...You may restore them to the proper order, Brother Tumnus. FOR PARKA!--AuronKaizer ' 23:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, the guide gives it those names, and Birdie checked the in-game bit. :::::And a response to your message on the Gale Island page, yeah, should've made a forum, I didn't think it was more than just those two at first. --'BassJapas 23:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) moved Page Title to Different Page Title over redirect Okay, so, on my sandbox wiki, I tested this out. I had seen "over redirect" on a couple of recent changes before, and actually decided to test this. I don't know if it's just an admin thing. So I might test it here with my sandbox as well. But if it works out, I think we should go ahead and fix the redirects being the real name bit. Thoughts? --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 20:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) This was a triumph Phase 1 of the operation is now complete. However, it occurred to me as we were doing it, that it seems a bit weird that the Northern Triangle Isle is the only one of the triangular islets to be an isle, while the others are islands. Is this actually the case, or is the correct name for the other triangular islets also "isle" and not the other one? --AuronKaizer ' 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm making a note here, huge success. The guide is showing them as Southern Triangle Island and Eastern Triangle Island. Which is pretty irksome since it screws with the consistency here, as well as with the game. I currently cannot check if it is like that in the game, but I can tomorrow, unless someone checks in place of me. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi]](Talk) 23:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked and while it does seem strange it is correct. The other two are labeled with "Island" while the Northern one is labeled as an "Isle". --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Weird. -'Minish Link' 23:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. I'm not sure about this and I can't check at present because it'd, well, be too much of a pain >.> It does kind of screw up our consistency but who knows, maybe the guide's right. And we kind of have to go with what's official here. -'Minish Link' 23:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Aperture Science. Birdie just checked, which is good, because although the guide is the official one, the game still overrides everything it might say. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 23:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::We do what we must, because we can. I knoticed! -'Minish Link' 13:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I just want to say nice work to everybody who got this thing done. Wish I could have helped but I wasn't on when the topic revival/mass edit went down. Also, I was confused at first about if any of this came from a guide so I figured I might as well double check one way or another, and all the current names line up perfectly with the ones on my in game map. I want to reiterate that we should be weary of guides because they like to mess up details along these lines, but obviously you guys handled this perfectly. Oh, and what do you mean Phase 1? It looks done to me, or was that posted back when it wasn't finished?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Phase 1: Move pages and fix links. Phase 2: ??? Phase 3: Profit. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC)